Get Lost
by FlameWater
Summary: Reaver arrives and helps Logan with killing the crawlers while Logan's younger brother is fighting his way to the crawler boss.


_**I do not own Fable 3. Please Review and Thank You. **_

_**Get Lost**_

**Reaver arrives and helps Logan with killing the crawlers while Logan's younger brother is fighting his way to the crawler boss.**

_**By FlameWater**_

"Oh, Logan. You should be more careful." Reaver commented causally as he shot the crawler that had sneaked up on Logan. "For I can't always be there for you. To save you as if you were a Princess, but I think you would look rather lovely in a frilly dress."

"Oh it is you. I do not need nor want nor wish for any help. Get lost, Reaver." Logan said coldly as he sliced through one of the crawlers and mentally swore for it was endless. They were everywhere, he wondered when his younger brother will find the one in control, and finish this battle.

'All I have to do is keep myself alive. My brother chose to spare me instead of having me killed when he didn't have to keep me alive. I won't let him down nor will I die.' Logan thought to himself firmly and he wished that Reaver would leave him by himself. 'I do not need any help from that perverse man.'

"You are rather entertaining, Logan. I can't exactly have you killed by these little creatures that won't keep silent." Reaver told him calmly as he shot crawler after crawler and smirked faintly at Logan's irritated expression.

'I can think of someone else who will not be silent and that is Reaver. He is worse than those crawlers.' Logan briefly thought, he missed the crawler by an inch, and about to be attacked by the creature. However there was a gun- shot and the crawler was gone.

"It seems I have distracted you, Logan." Reaver commented cheerfully and he grabbed his hands while smirking at him. "You can think to yourself while I kill these creatures and afterwards do let me know your thoughts. I hope you were thinking of me, Logan."

Logan shoved him away and started with renewed strength to kill the crawlers. Reaver pulled out his other gun, he used his two guns to shot the crawlers with ease, and he was smiling in amusement for Logan appears to be quite upset for some reason.

As time went by Logan slowly begun to lose strength, he refused to stop fighting the crawlers, and wished his younger brother would kill the main cause. Reaver was yawning while shooting at the crawlers, ones that were near him, and also the ones near Logan. He could tell the prideful, cold, and stubborn man Logan was getting tired.

'I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep on fighting.' Logan briefly thought faintly, he felt weak, and tired. 'It has been hours. What is taking my brother so long?'

"Logan, You can close your eyes and sleep like sleeping beauty while I take care of these annoying little creatures." Reaver said cheerfully as he shot more crawlers and wrapped his arm around Logan's hips, but still able to use both guns.

'A nice little handicap to give the pitiful creatures a fighting chance against me for my left arm will have a little less flexibility. Plus to keep Logan from falling on the ground.' Reaver briefly thought and this the closest he has gotten to the other man, but it was not from a lack of trying. 'I do enjoy the battlefield.'

'Oh he is still here and alive.' Logan mentally thought and he was too tired to even glare at him or say a word. His eyes were starting to close, Reaver held him up with an arm around his hips, and Logan didn't care anymore.

"Oh, It appears at long last your younger brother has destroyed the main cause." Reaver commented calmly and the crawlers were all gone. "He sure took his time. I wonder if he did that on purpose? So you would end up in my arms."

"Get lost, Reaver." Logan managed to say sharply, but his body ached and it felt as if the world was spinning.

"No." Reaver said simply as he put away his guns, lifted up Logan into his arms, and smirked at him in a somewhat mocking way. "Is that any way to thank someone for helping you? For keeping you going onwards? For keeping you from falling down on the ground?"

"I didn't need you." Logan whispered harshly before falling asleep, he did not see the grin on Reaver's lips, or anything. Only the sweetness of sleep and knowing his little brother defeated the main cause of the crawlers.

"You are amusing. You had needed me to make money for your Kingdom. You had needed me to make money for your younger brother. You do need me, but yet you deny it so prettily." Reaver commented causally as he walked with Logan in his arms, carrying him bride style, and smirked faintly. "However I do like that about you, Logan. It is rather adorable denying so much and trying so hard."

'Hmm, I might as well use this very rare chance to dress him up in a frilly dress and maybe a bit of make-up. I wonder what he would say when he wakes up? ' Reaver wondered to himself, his eyes were glittering, and a little smirk on his lips. 'He won't be too thrilled about it, but oh well I do enjoy making him upset. His words, expressions, and so on are amusing.'

**Please Review and Thank you.**


End file.
